User blog:AlmightyDino/Got-Ham: Season 6: Continuation
Cast Main *Ben McKenzie as Commissioner Gordon *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne *Donal Logue as Captain Bullock *Robin Lord Taylor as The Parrot *Cory Michael Smith as The Art Thief *Lili Simmons as The Cat *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Beagle *David Zayas as Don Maroni Recurring *Cameron Monaghan as Purple Man *Benedict Samuel as Hat-Man *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/ Big Bad Harv/ Scary Face *Brian McManamon as False Face Episodes Episode 101: Beginning of the Fat-Man Bruce Wayne makes his presence known in Gotham City as the new superhero called the Fat-Man. He is unable to call himself Batman due to copyright issues. Commissioner Gordon is reluctant about the presence of the new vigilante as the people of Gotham may put more trust in him than the police department, and it isn't helped that Mayor Hill is putting pressure on Gordon to take down the vigilante before he is out of control. Within his first week of crime fighting, Fat-Man manages to apprehend supervillains such as The Art Thief and The Parrot. Sal Maroni isn't too pleased that the Fat-Man is muscling in on his rackets, and breaks out Eduardo Dorrance from prison and sets him on the caped crusader. Fat-Man and Dorrance fight it out, and Fat-Man manages to break him down and sends Dorrance back to Blackgate Penitentiary. In desperation, Maroni heads to Arkham Asylum to meet with Purple Man, and enlists in his help to taking down the Fat-Man, someone whom Purple Man has taken a great interest in. During all of this, Barbara Lee Gordon idolizes Fat-Man due to his rescuing her from the Purple Man at Ace Chemicals plant several months prior, and Gordon begins to worry about her obsession. In secret, Barbara Lee begins crafting her own outfit in hopes of helping Fat-Man tackle the crime in Gotham. Oh yeah, and Barbara Kean died from her bullet wound thanks to Purple Man shooting her. People are confused as to how Sal Maroni is still alive despite being shot in the head by Fish Mooney fifteen years ago. "This is Gotham schmucks" replies Maroni. Episode 102: The Wonderland Family Barbara Lee heads out into Gotham at night in her self made Dark Knight suit. She comes across a woman being mugged at a park and knocks out the mugger with an hourglass. The woman runs off in terror. Suddenly a figure in a top hat approaches Barbara Lee and drugs her. He takes Barbara Lee to an abandoned carnival and reveals himself as the Hat-Man. The Hat-Man begins to refer to Barbara Lee as "Alice" and that they are brother and sister, and that he has spent many years trying to get her back. Hat-Man shows that he has other children in his possession and brainwashed, and are dressed up to resemble Alice in Wonderland characters, such as the White Rabbit, March Hare, Mock Turtle, Queen of Hearts and Carpenter. The Terrible Tweeds are shown to be his henchmen once again, and in their roles as Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Gordon panics at Barbara Lee's disappearance, and uses every available officer to track her down. When a witness comes forward saying that Barbara Lee was last seen with a shady looking man in a top hat, Gordon's heart sinks as he realises it is Hat-Man, whose sister Gordon had indirectly killed years previously. Over the past decade Hat-Man's mental stability had began to deteriorate and he began kidnapping and murdering several women, before leaving them dressed up in an Alice dress with a playing card by their corpse. His Alice in Wonderland themed crimes caused the media to dub him "The Mad Hatter Killer". Episode 103: Legion of the Forgotten Harvey Dent, Renee Montoya, Crispus Allen, Nathaniel Barnes and 514A return to Gotham to make a name for themselves. It is revealed that following the Alice Tetch virus attack, Dent was infected which caused him to transform into the grotesque Scary Face, a representation of his evil side. Due to this, he was secretly hid away in Arkham Asylum to undergo treatment. Despite seemingly being cured, his evil side still lurks and wants to hit out at all those that betrayed him. Confirmed Plot Points *Harvey Dent will become Scary Face, a precursor to Two-Face. *514A will become The Owl. *Renee Montoya will become The Question. *Barbara Lee Gordon will begin her development into becoming Batgirl. *As well as playing Purple Man, Cameron Monaghan will play a triplet of Jerome and Jeremiah named Jack, who runs for political office in Gotham City to make up for his brother's past sins, although Commissioner Gordon and Bruce Wayne suspect he has another agenda in mind. *Harley Quinn will be introduced, but as the fiancée of Jack Valeska. She is to have a connection to the deceased Ecco. She is confirmed to interact with Purple Man at Arkham Asylum. *Basil Karlo will return after being absent since season 3, although will take on the moniker of False Face. *Alfred Pennyworth's cousin Alfred Beagle will make an appearance. *Black Mask and Great White Shark are expected to make their debut. Category:Blog posts Category:Seasons